Taylor County, Kentucky
Taylor County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,512. Its county seat is Campbellsville. Settled from Virginia, Pennsylvania, Maryland, and North Carolina after the Revolutionary War, the county was organized in 1848 in the Highland Rim region. It was named for General Zachary Taylor, later President of the United States. The city of Campbellsville is “wet” (allows alcohol sales) but Taylor County is a prohibition or dry county. Taylor County was the one hundredth county created by Kentucky. The Campbellsville Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Taylor County. It is represented in the Kentucky House of Representatives by Republican John "Bam" Carney, an educator. In 2009 Carney succeeded fellow Republican Russ Mobley, a retired associate professor of theatre arts at Campbellsville University. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Marion County (north) *Casey County (east) *Adair County (southeast/CST Border) *Green County (south & west/CST Border) *LaRue County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 22,927 people, 9,233 households, and 6,555 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 10,180 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 93.62% White, 5.06% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 0.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,233 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.40% under the age of 18, 10.40% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,089, and the median income for a family was $33,854. Males had a median income of $26,633 versus $20,480 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,162. About 14.20% of families and 17.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.70% of those under age 18 and 18.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Acton *Bengal *Black Gnat *Campbellsville (county seat) *Elk Horn *Finley *Hatcher *Hobson *Mannsville *Merrimac *Saloma *Spurlington *Yuma Notable natives and residents *Margaret (Buckner) Young, born here, author of children's books and wife of Whitney Young, Jr., former executive director of the National Urban League"Taylor County", The Encyclopedia of Kentucky, ed. John E. Kleber, University Press of Kentucky, 2015, p. 871 *John G. Jingleheimer, the original creator of the honey bun. Jingleheimer first discovered this recipe when a beehive fell through the roof of his residence and the sweet nectar leaked through a crack in the ceiling onto a hot roll. The honeybun was then a household name. Each year on November 1, Downtown Campbellsville holds a parade where children and adults alike take part in a honey bun eating contest and the grand chancellor "Mr. Honeybun Man" leads the parade of tractors and ATV's. The official song for this day is "Oh Hale, ye Mr Jingleheimer, your honey bun is good". *Aaron Harding, born here, politician and Union Democrat, member of US House of Representatives from 1861 to 1867 during and after the American Civil War *Clem Haskins, born and grew up in Campbellsville, college and professional basketball player, coach for the University of Minnesota for more than a decade to 1999- *J. B. Holmes-(John Bradley Holmes) Professional Golfer -PGA- Born and raised in Taylor County- He began to play on the varsity golf team at Taylor County High School in Campbellsville when he was in the third grade. While in high school he played on the Pepsi Junior Golf Tour. He attended the University of Kentucky in Lexington, helping to achieve SEC Title while there, and represented the United States in the 2005 Walker Cup before turning professional later that year.5 In 2006 Homes became the fastest golfer to reach $1,000,000 in career earnings on the PGA Tour. 2008 Ryder Cup Champion Team- In the 2008 Ryder Cup, Holmes defeated Europe's Søren Hansen 2&1 during Sunday's singles matches to bring the United States within one point of clinching the Ryder Cup. Jim Furyk would later defeat Miguel Ángel Jiménez on the 17th hole to clinch the Ryder Cup. Holmes and another Ryder Cup teammate, Kenny Perry, were named Kentuckians of the Year for 2008 by Kentucky Monthly magazine. Taylor See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Taylor County, Kentucky References Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Taylor County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:1848 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1848